Frostbitten
by JKbetti
Summary: Dragons are a side of doomsday, but there are far worse creatures out there. Animas are a lost species, however they are still among the spirits. Music often is referred to as a way to express emotions, yet this time it's a sign of a death wish. Tread lightly and believe. RATED M FOR GORE AND LANGUAGE


Frostbitten

By: Betti

Prologue:

They told me they would come back.

They told me to wait until that day.

I was the only one who stayed behind to guard our home.

My home.

At first I thought I was lucky, until they took my mother away from me.

She was a moon phoenix anima. Her feathery hair would shine and appear to glow in the dark.

She was beautiful.

She was my mother.

Now she's gone.

I tired to put my emotions aside but I could not overcome. With my rage and loneliness, I fought with my surroundings and became more beast than beauty. I knew I was more animal than human but I didn't know how much of me was the dragon…

Chapter 1 (Andrea)

Living like this hasn't been all that bad, I mean, I do not have to worry about unwanted neighbors and I get what I need when I desire it without anarchy. Only down to being solo is that you have no "real" social life, so when you do encounter others- and I am not just talking humans- it gets real awkward, real fast.

However, I like having no one around, I am alone but not lonely. Well not that lonely. I do not like friends or people for that matter. Last time I encountered them they tried to skin me and claim my home as their own. Demanding it to be entitled something along the lines of "Iceland" even though it is pretty much cliffs and grass. Stupid humans.

Anyway, there has not been a whole lot of activity around my homeland. Not that there ever was any when my people lived here. I still do not know why they left me here; they would sometimes go on trips leaving only a hand full of people behind to defend what was rightfully ours. However they would always come back in a few months, yet this has been several years: twenty to be more accurate.

Like many people who live up in the Northern region of Norge, staying ward is more of an after thought. Fortunately for me, being dragon, I can produce heat at will. When it is on the warmer side- which hardly ever happens- I shed my human side as far away as possible.

Now and then I will dance in the sky. My silk-like wings trap clouds and wind currents as they beat trying to push me higher into the skies above. Unlike most dragons, I do not intentionally cause pure havoc so I get my peace and quiet. That being said I am rather defensive when it comes to the cave and lands I devote my personal time to.

I would feast on fish and berries that my home produces for me. My home is rather sensitive to the beings that tread on it.

There was once a time that I did, indeed, shared my property with another. It was pleasant because he would only be around during the times I was away. We would offer up little trinkets to each other to make sure our mutual connection stayed that way.

Sometimes it would be a killing, other would be forged stones and gems. My favorite was when he would weave patterns to make something for the human side of me could wear and show off to anyone who was stupid enough to challenge a dragon.

Not that I enjoyed this companionship with him or anything. I just wanted to know what he actually was, simply out of pure curiosity. So I decided to stay for a time around the mouth of my cave, at the time our home.

Unbeknownst to me, he was an anima like myself, yet something was off.

Dangerously off…

Chapter 2 (Andrea)

Normally I would not bother dealing with this shit. Normally I would not even think to bother dealing with this shit. Unfortunately, normally I did not have a companion, so normally was nonexistent at the time being.

Staying behind to take a peak at what I was coexisting with was not the most ingenious of my numerous schemes, however it was the most fascinating.

The first thing to catch me off guard was the long, fiery red hair. The next were the ears, they were elfin- like mine- however the looked like they had some sort of tree elements to them.


End file.
